The Odd Action with Odd Consequences
by CloudPrism
Summary: Well, this is not a typical Friday for me at all. Just because I'm just your average teen doesn't mean I should get thrown into a different dimension... not that I mind...
1. Chapter 1

The Odd Action with Odd Consequences

Today was Friday and I was on my way to school. But it struck me as odd that I was _walking_ to school. It was odd that I would willingly walk some four or five miles to school. I mean, sure, I am on the cross-county team. But still, me, walking to school? Also, it struck me as odd that I was dressed casually in jeans, a plane grey shirt, and of course my faithful Nike Fusions, but not in my school uniform. Also, the last time I wore my Fedora to school was when we went on a "field trip" a.k.a. a science trip to do study on populations using Standard Deviation (look it up). And I learned that last year, in the 8th grade. 'Is it Dress Your Way Day today?' I asked myself. Yes, that is what it is called at my school. The one day every month we private school students can dress in clothes that public school students were on a daily basis. It is sad, I know. It gets sadder, because we have to pay $2 to actually participate on said day. Speaking of said money, I don't have it. Now that I think of the non-existent money, my backpack contains extra clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a comb, shampoo, body wash, and I had used a D-ring to attach my hunting camo Bass Pro Shops ball cap to the backpack. And, unsurprisingly, I just remembered I had my satchel, which I pack with more clothes my Xbox, everything for the Xbox (including a mic and rechargeable battery packs). 'Wait, why exactly do I have all this stuff with me?' I asked myself. My own answer was that I couldn't remember exactly why, but I needed to get to the school very quickly. I took a quick glance at my watch, which read: 12-18 FRI 6:48 A.M. Well, that explains why it was still dark out.

At 7:08 A.M. I walked through the front door of the secondary school building were the 7th through 12th grades were taught. I immediately noticed that the immediate hallway was empty of the usual patrolling teacher whom normally watched every student who came between 7:00 and 8:00 A.M. As I began to wonder the hallways wandering why I was here and why no one else was here. As I explored the halls, I noted that all the classrooms were dark. The cafeteria and gym's lights were also off when they were normally on by now. The only lights on were the hallways and the office. Wait. The office's lights are never on before 8:00. 'Curious,' I thought to myself as I approached the office door. I entered the office with the intent on finding out what was happening, but I didn't find the answer immediately as I hoped for. As I practiced my patience with the situation, I noticed that the teacher's break room's lights were on and the principal and vice-principal's office lights were off. Again, this struck me as odd for obvious reasons (if you didn't see the reason, it was that neither the principal nor the vice-principal were here, or any teachers for that reason). I set my bags down by the two chairs and table that was the "waiting area." No, really, it was just two chairs and a small table. Anyway, after dropping my added weight, I walked into the teacher breakroom. Nothing was out of the usual, other than the blue and black pony with a mane that resembled (or was, I'm not too sure yet) the night sky. Wait. What? A pony with night- like features and happens to look exactly like Princess Luna from _My Little Pony_. Me being the idiot I am, spoke the following: "Oh, um, greetings. I guess?" Luna turned on a dime, startled. Due to the fact that when she turned to face me she looked as if to kill someone, I tensed and ran out of the door back into the office, jumped the counter that the parent-school authority normally spoke at, and hid behind the counter. "My apologies, my loyal student. You just startled me. Did I frighten you?" spoke the regal voice of the Princess of the Night. "Apology accepted, and yes, you scared the soul from my body." I answered, peeking over the counter. Luna looked calmed, and was wearing a... a black pin-striped suit with a dark blue tie? Again, being me, not knowing what is happening, said, "Nice suit, any particular reason for wearing it?" Luna walked up to the counter and I stood up to show that I did not fear her. "Is removing one's soul by means of fright even possible? And is this not what dress code dictates I wear?" Luna asked. "No, no, it was an expression. And, I think the dress code said something else, but I never actually read the dress code. I really only read what I could wear or not wear." I answered. Luna sighed in relief. "For a moment I feared that I removed you soul. It brings peace to me to know this." She spoke as if a burden had been lifted. "That is indeed good to know, but I am curious. Why am I here and no one else?" I asked trying to get some answers. Luna suddenly lost the ability to look me in the eye. 'What could this mean?' I wondered to myself. "There is only one way to explain this situation, and it is to show you." Luna said to me looking defiant-like. Next thing I knew was that Luna had grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a kiss. Like a short kiss, but it was sudden and I felt the world drop. Luna pulled away from a baffled me (Jakob Smith), and quickly left the office. I would assume she left the building. Anyway, time to play chase-a-person-down. I just LOVE that 'game'. As I was rushing towards the door in pursuit, I quickly gathered my thing I had set down, and I rushed through the office door and out the front door. The sight before me was absolutely baffling. I was no longer in Oklahoma, but in Equestria? Well, this is defiantly odd, and not supposed to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Equestria, is what I'm 120% sure I'm looking at right now. I'm not even sure how to react to this. It's the very cliché situation of being in one place, then suddenly, poof, now you're in a different place or dimension or time. To be honest, I've only dreamed of this place… WAIT! Dreams, Luna's presence, and packed bags, this simply isn't a coincidence; it literally cannot be coincidence. I'm sure it is part of some pre-made plan between the Princesses. If so I need to get to them ASAP. But, first I need to get some new friends, a home, and money. "I suppose I've got myself a plan. Yes. It is good for now. If all goes well…" I was speaking to myself when I heard a voice. "LOOOK OUT BELOW!" yelled a panicked voice. I quickly looked toward the direction of the voice. Then an impact of roughly 30-40 pounds slammed, and I mean _slammed_ into me. Said impact sent me and the pony (because there would be humans or anthromorphs in the real Equestria) tumbling for a good five or so feet, at least. "Oh, I'm so sorry mister!" said a clumsy sounding voice. Looking at the sky is what I wanted to be doing, but instead I got a great view of a beautiful pair of gold eyes. Gray fur as well, as well as a blonde main belonged to this particular pony. "Mister, are you okay?" asked the pony whose identity was obvious to me, Ditzy Do (a.k.a. Derpy Hooves, the fan- made name). "Hm, oh, yes, I'm okay. I think I should ask you the same" I replied to Ditzy. Ditzy's muzzle was pressed against my… muzzle? Ignoring that fact that I was a pony, I tried to escape the almost painfully awkward moment. "Um, I suppose you have somewhere to go, yea?" I said, again, trying to escape the un-intentional pin I was tackled into. "Mm, nope. I just got off work, so I'm in no rush," Said Ditzy, as I glanced down to see her mail courier's outfit. 'Now this could be a problem.' I thought to myself, as I plotted for a way out of the pin, but I had to do so politely. And not say her name, I needed to sound new to the area. "Miss, may I please get up?" I asked, trying not to sound rude. Ditzy looked a bit confused, then she looked down in the direction of our feet. Her golden, wall-eyed eyes met mine again, and she blushed, hard. Like, I mean, full face red. "Oh! I'm so very sorry mister!" She said, with the nervousness radiating from her face. She hoped up into the air and landed a couple feet away. I sat up on my haunches of my new pony body. 'Learn how to use new body, added to list.' I thought to myself. "No, it's fine. It has happened to me a couple of times." I stated admittedly as I looked for my fedora that I just realized was missing. As I located my fedora, Ditzy released a loud gasp. "What?" I asked putting my fedora on, slightly confused. Ditzy's blush just got… bigger, if that's even possible. "What?" I asked again, showing more confusion in my voice. Ditzy bowed and spoke with… humility? Yes, it was humility in her voice, "I'm really, _really_ sorry, your Majesty!" "I'm sorry, what?" I said absolutely dumbfounded. Upon a closer look at my new body, I discovered that I had both wings and a horn. 'Well, this complicates things.' I thought and contemplated on my next plan of action. "Right, um, there really is no need to bow, for I'm not a ruler. Or even royalty for that matter." I said trying to back-pedal out of the situation. "Are-are you sure, your Majesty." Ditzy said trying to be respectful to some fool who just showed up from… Odd, now that I think about it, how did I get here? "Yea- yea, I'm sure, and, please, call me Cloud." I said, snapping out of thought, and trying to sound like nothing happened. I offered a hoof to Ditzy to help her up, like royalty, I suppose. I like treating others better than me, it feels good. Anyway, she accepted my offering hoof and stood up, still nervous about speaking to an alicorn, casually at that. "Um, okay, your Maj- I mean M-Mister Cloud" Ditzy stammered still trying to please me. "*Sigh* Just… just think of me as just another per- er, pony." I said, almost screwing up in my first conversation with any pony in this peaceful land. "O-okay, I will." Ditzy said, still a bit nervous. "Right, then, I'm new to the area, so could I get a tour, please?" I asked, uncharacteristically chirpily. Ditzy cocked her head to her left and gave me a blank look. Then, she snapped to attention, "Yea, I'll give you a tour of Ponyville and treat you to some food. You must be hungry from your travels." Ditzy said just as chirpily as I had moments ago. I checked over my bags, Xbox, and fixed my fedora, ready to go. "Alright, lead the way Miss…" I started and left off playing dumb. "Ditzy, but everypony calls me Derpy." Ditzy stated rather proudly. This still bothered me, even though Ditzy herself said it was okay. I won't stand for that name. "I like Ditzy more." I muttered, unnoticeably agitated. "Right, anyway, lead on." I said, more light-heartedly. Ditzy began a rather quick trot, and tripped. I approached, extended a hoof, and helped her up. "Let's just walk then, eh?" I said, attempting a failed joke. "Yes sir." Ditzy said joyfully, giving me a salute. With that, we walked toward the town of Ponyville.

Author's Note:

Well, sorry I forgot to say something in chapter 1, but oh-well. Anyway I hope you are enjoying the story so far. That is all. Oh, and leave a comment. Please.


End file.
